


Ruin

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [24]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Rogue Squadron comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two friends discussing an old crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of short-shorts written for a daily writing challenge. Mention of M/F.

“You know, she could break you in two if she wanted.” Wes gestured with his bottle of lomin ale, indicating Plourr.

“Yep, she really could and probably would too. I have no doubts about that. Why do you think I’ve kept it to myself so long?” Hobbie sipped his drink and shrugged. “It was just a passing fancy anyway. You know how she likes to shoot me down every time she speaks to me.”

“Masochist, are you?”

“Are you joking? What do you call our willingness to strap ourselves into small fighters only to get shot at as often as we do? How many times have we been shot at while on planets in the last five years? Is that normal?” Hobbie leaned back in his chair and moved his hand over the table as if clearing the air.

“Good point.” Wes grinned at him, “I still think you’re crazy though. I know that the women in the Rebellion tend to be smart, capable and strong, but most wouldn’t beat you up as foreplay.”

Hobbie smirked, “One of the many reasons I gave up that fantasy. I don’t need to lose any more limbs. She would ruin me, so I’ve moved on to better targets and just enjoy watching as she beats up on others.”

Wes laughed, “That sounds like a better plan. She certainly provides the entertainment when she comes out to drink with us, or anywhere really, and since she does all of the brawling I don’t have to explain any bruises to Wedge when we get back.”

Hobbie raised his bottle and Wes clinked his own against it. “Here’s to not getting into trouble with women or commanding officers.”


End file.
